In foundry operations molten metal is often cast in a sand mold. To retain the shape of the mold, the sand is generally treated with a resin binder and may include embedded metal reinforcing cores or rods for additional strength. After completing the casting operation, the sand is reclaimable by an apparatus as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,793,780, issued to Albert Musschoot and entitled "Vibratory Casting Tumbling Apparatus" or by an apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,025,419, issued to Albert Musschoot and entitled "Vibratory Sand Reclaiming Apparatus". In both Musschoot patents, sand lumps, which may still be at an elevated temperature, are introduced into a vibrating chamber where they are agitated and abrade each other to produce discrete sand particles. The sand and lumps, when processed in the apparatus of either U.S. Pat. No. 3,793,780 or 4,025,419, although cooled some, are still much too hot when discharged to be immediately reused. The sand can be cooled by dumping it in piles on the foundry floor which takes up space, takes time to cool and is needlessly messy. Additionally, the heat from the sand may severely stress welds as well as potentially damage the remainder of the structure including specifically the motors that impart the vibratory action to the chamber.